


The Jungle's Revenge

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: A trio of perverted and sadistic jungle monsters decide to humiliate and punish the beautiful Layla for mankind's sins against them.
Kudos: 11





	The Jungle's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains plenty of character breaks and is not accurate to the source it is based on. It's only fan fiction after all.

"FUCKING MORONS!" Lapu-Lapu, the proud swordsman yells. "That's why we lost our last match! Because my teammates are FUCKING MORONS!"

"Seriously, what is it with you and trash-talking?" Sun, the Monkey King, asks him. "You trash-talk us before a match. You trash-talk us after a match. You even trash-talk us during a match, which is kind of distracting, honestly."

"I wouldn't have to trash-talk you if you weren't all FUCKING MORONS!"

"Relax, Lapu-Lapu," Chou, the martial artist, calmly tells him. "In a fight, someone has to lose. We can't expect to win everytime."

"No! Not me! I win everytime! If I lose, it's because my teammates are-!"

"Yes, yes. Fucking morons," Sun interrupts.

"Actually, I think we keep losing because we don't have a tank," Zilong, the handsome warrior with the Dragon Spear, says.

"I put a notice several times about it. No volunteers. No one ever wants to be the tank."

"Okay! We're here!" Layla, the young woman who wears her golden hair in a pair of overly long pigtails, excitedly announces. "I'll jungle!"

"Oh really?" Lapu-Lapu snaps. "How about your childhood? You wanna share that with us, too, YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCH!"

"Ignore him," Zilong tells Layla. "You know he's just doing it for the attention."

"I know," the girl answers with a smile. "That's why I'm jungling. So I won't have to put up with him like the rest of you have to."

"Oh, nice," Zilong sighs wearily.

"Good luck!" Layla chimes sarcastically before disappearing into the woods.

#

It doesn't take long before Layla finds a jungle monster. The creature appears to be a giant hermit crab. It is slow moving and completely oblivious to her. Layla aims at the monster with her Malefic Gun, a powerful, handheld cannon designed by her father.

But before she can squeeze the trigger, a wooden spear is thrown against her weapon's side, knocking the cannon out of her hands. The Malefic Gun slides across the grass, out of her reach. At first, Layla thinks she was ambushed by enemy warriors. But instead she finds three jungle monsters, humanoid except for their thick, long tails and hairless bodies covered in shiny, yellow-green scales. With superhuman reflexes, one of the lizard men tackles Layla off her feet. The other two quickly pin her arms to the ground.

"Request backup! Request backup!" Layla screams.

But her allies are either too far away to hear her or too busy fighting enemy warriors. The creature above her grins cruelly. Sticky saliva from its mouth drips on her cheek. Layla fearfully swallows hard.

"Oh gods!" she thinks in panic. "It's going to eat me! It's going to-!"

To her surprise, the lizard man roughly presses his mouth against her soft lips.

"W-What-?!" Layla thinks, her eyes wide.

Then she feels the creature's slimy tongue slither inside her mouth.

"Its breath stinks! And its tongue tastes horrific!" Layla quietly tells herself, shutting her eyes in disgust. "Gross. I think I'm gonna throw up!"

She struggles and screams into the creature's mouth, but its cohorts keep her in place. The lizard man on top of her places its hands on her ample breasts and squeezes.

"Now what?!" Layla thinks. "W-Why is it touching me like that?!"

In spite of the revulsion she feels, her body starts to get aroused. Her nipples harden. She feels warmth and wetness in her loins. And she is unable to stop herself from moaning into the monster's mouth. When the creature finally releases her lips from the forced kiss, Layla coughs and spits in disgust. The lizard man's hands slowly slide down her body, caressing her trim stomach, her firm hips, her smooth thighs. Layla shudders at the feel of the monster's cold fingers against her skin. Then, the creature raises her skirt, revealing her white bikini panties, and forcibly spreads her slender legs.

"Oh gods!" Layla quietly gasps. "Is it going to do what I think it's going to do?!"

The creature effortlessly rips off her panties.

"NO!" Layla shrieks as the monster abruptly shoves its hard, cold, scaly member inside her. "No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

The creature viciously rapes her. It fucks her so hard that Layla yelps with every powerful thrust.

"W-Why is this happening to me?" the hapless woman whimpers.

"You really don't know? After slaying so many of my brothers and sisters?" the lizard man hisses.

"You-You can speak?!"

"Yes. It is the humans who refuse to listen."

"We even have names," the lizard man holding her right arm informs her. "I'm Ben."

"I'm Pete," the one on her left introduces himself. "The guy raping you is Toby. I go next."

"N-Nice to meet you," Layla instinctively replies, then yells when Toby begins thrusting harder.

"You make such erotic sounds," the rapist cruelly mocks her. "You like how my big, scaly dick rubs against your walls, human?"

"Go to hell, you filthy beast!"

"Hell? This feels more like heaven."

With one finger, Toby pulls down Layla's cleavage-baring top, exposing her naked breasts. The woman's face reddens as the three lizard men shamelessly ogle her. Toby places his hands on her breasts and fondles them again, making her wince. Then, he starts tweaking her hard, pink nipples. Layla's entire body trembles in a strange combination of loathing and excitement.

"S-Stop it," she stutters through clenched teeth.

Toby bends forward and repeatedly flicks her right nipple with his forked tongue.

Layla shuts her eyes tight, tilts her head back, and screams, "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

While still tweaking her left nipple, the lizard man starts sucking at the right one, making the young woman moan noisily and helplessly.

"Hey, shut her up. Someone might hear," Ben nervously says.

"No problem," Pete answers, and he roughly kisses Layla in the mouth, muffling the sound of her moans.

"Damn, I wish I had thought of that."

Toby leans back, sits on his heels, and, while still squeezing his victim's breasts, starts fucking her even harder. Layla's body trembles. Her toes curl.

"Oh no!" she frantically thinks. "Am I about to cum?! No! No, I can't! Not for some disgusting monster!"

She struggles desperately to break free, her legs flailing in the air.

"Stop! Please stop!" she begs, but her cries are muted by Pete's forced kiss.

Unable to hold back any longer, Layla screams into the lizard man's mouth as she orgasms. A second later, Toby moans, shooting loads of his semen into the woman. Pete finally releases Layla's lips, and Toby withdraws his dick from her pussy.

"How did you like cumming for this filthy beast?" Toby taunts his victim.

Layla sobs, "I'll kill you. All three of you. I'll kill all of you for this."

"Whatever, bitch. My turn," Pete excitedly announces.

He is about to hop on top of her when Toby says, "No. Not yet. Let's take her back with us to the cave. Then, we can take our time with her, and no one will hear her moans."

"Oh, good idea. Man, this bitch was noisy. I wonder if all human women are this slutty."

#

"FUCKING MORONS!" Lapu-Lapu wails, pulling at his long hair. "We lost again!"

"Hey, I had 14 kills," Sun tells him. "You, on the other hand, were AFK."

"What the fuck's AFK?!"

"A Fucking Koward."

"Coward is spelled with a C."

"Oh. Change that. You're A Fucking Kunt."

"Cunt is also spelled with a C."

"The fuck do I know about spelling? I'm a fucking monkey."

"You know who's really to blame?! That fucking bitch! She said she was going to go jungling for us!"

"Hey, whatever did happen to Layla?" Zilong asks. "I never saw her in the battle."

"Look! Over there!" Chou says, pointing at the cannon in the distance. "Isn't that Layla's Malefic Gun?"

The group rushes to examine the weapon.

"This is Layla's weapon alright," Zilong confirms worriedly. "What could have happened to her?"

Sun crouches, searching the ground, sniffing at the air.

"She was attacked," the Monkey King concludes. "There are signs of struggle. The grass has been disturbed. I don't smell any blood, so she probably wasn't hurt too bad. It stinks of sweat though. And gunk."

"What?!" Zilong nearly yells. "We have to find her!"

"Relax. Whoever did this was not a professional. He left tracks that even, well…a monkey could follow."

#

Layla's moans echo everywhere inside the enormous cave as Pete rapes her doggy style. The last rape has left the young woman too physically and emotionally exhausted to resist, so her captors don't bother tying her up or holding her down. Instead, Toby and Ben guard the cave entrance while Pete brutally violates their human captive.

"Damn! Human pussy is awesome!" Pete exclaims as he thrusts harder.

"Please stop! Just let me go!" Layla begs, tears flowing from her eyes."

"Oh, no. We're gonna keep fucking you until you get pregnant."

"W-WHAT?!"

"You're going to birth replacements for all the jungle monsters you've killed."

"NO!"

Pete's cold hands slide up her body and cup her breasts. Layla instantly shivers in response.

"D-Don't touch me there!" she pleads.

The lizard man pinches her hard nipples and gives them a tug. Layla shuts her eyes tight and screams. Her sadistic violator laughs cruelly. It is as if her agony further excites him. He thrusts even harder.

Then, with a satisfied moan, he shoots his load inside her, holding onto her hips to make sure that she takes in every single last drop. Layla can only whimper in disgust. When he finally releases her, she falls face down in exhaustion, excess semen spilling out of her hole.

#

"FINALLY!" Ben irritably exclaims when he sees Pete strutting towards them. "I was starting to think you'd never finish."

Pete stretches his arms upward in a gesture of contentment.

He places a hand on his friend's shoulder and says, "Trust me, man. You'll want to savor the moment, too."

"That good, huh?"

"We should make kidnapping human women our new thing."

"HEY!" Toby calls to them when he sees Lapu-Lapu's party approaching.

"Humans!" Pete growls, and he rushes towards the intruders.

"NO!" Toby shouts after his friend, but he is too late.

The mere sight of the human warriors overwhelms Pete with rage. But before he can even strike, Chou makes an ear-piercing howl. Then, the martial artist shuffles forward and knocks the wind out of the advancing lizard man with a side kick to the midsection that catapults the monster into a rock surface. Before Pete can recover, Zilong skewers him in the chest with his Dragon Spear.

"Stop! I know you," Toby tells Sun. "You are the Monkey King. You're not even human. You're more like us than them. The humans respect you, fear you even. You can be our voice. They'll listen to you. Tell them we're not the mindless monsters they think we are. Tell them that we only want peaceful coexistence. Tell them-"

Sun splits Toby's skull with a downward swing of his staff.

"WAIT!" Ben begs Lapu-Lapu. "Lemme have just a few minutes with the girl before you kill me. I never got my turn. I NEVER GOT MY TURN!"

Lapu-Lapu decapitates the last lizard man with a simultaneous swing of his dual swords.

#

Many days later, and the group is once again on their way to another battlefield.

Chou asks Sun, "Why did you still kill that lizard man back at the cave even though he wanted peace?"

"Because that's what we do," Sun answers casually. "We kill jungle monsters, the villagers reward us, we use the reward to buy equipment for the next battle. I like that setup. I don't want that to change."

Layla overhears their conversation, and she shudders at the horrific memory.

"I will never go jungling again," she tells herself.

"Okay, we're here!" Lapu-Lapu announces. "Now, listen up, you FUCKING MORONS. This is what we're gonna do to win. Follow my instructions and try not to fuck up!"

As Lapu-Lapu once again berates the team, Layla thinks, "Nope. Jungling is still better than this."

And she quietly slips back into the woods.

END


End file.
